Why so lonely?
by Live-Love-Learn
Summary: Chappy 2 up! Why is Sakura trying to kill Li all of a sudden? She is shutting out the world. What is happening to her???....Questions rise.....??????
1. In the Beginning

TITLE: Why so lonely?  
  
AUTHOR: Thir13en Ghosts- Elemental  
  
EMAIL: rockangel722@hotmail.com  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters except for The Loneliness.  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES: This is my first Cardcaptors Story so please don't mind me.  
  
Li screamed in pain as he hit the cold ground. He felt a sharp pain flow through his back.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong, stop!" Li shouted, he remained on the ground.  
  
Sakura just stared at Li with her black eyes full of emptiness.  
  
"Sakura, snap out of it, now!"  
  
She stood over top of Li.  
  
"I love you!" Li shouted in pain.  
  
--------------------  
  
The beginning of that day  
  
Sakura's Bedroom.  
  
"Sakura wake up, your alarm is driving me crazy!" Kero complained sleepily  
  
Argh. Sakura Grunted.  
  
"Hurry up and get ready for school, we're leaving early today!" Tori yelled form the downstairs.  
  
Sakura, getting out of bed slowly, looked out the window. "Ahhhhh!"  
  
"Sakura, Sakura, what is it? What's wrong?" Kero asked, suddenly alert.  
  
"Snow."  
  
"That's what you screamed about?" Kero said sheepishly, "I am going back to sleep now Sakura so wake me up ONLY if the world is about to end."  
  
Sakura got ready for school and ran downstairs. She was going to the closet to get her rollerblades when Tori jumped in front of her with his arms blocking her way.  
  
"What are you doing Sakura, you can't skate in this weather," Tori said. "Lets go, I'll drive."  
  
Sakura was surprised that Tori was being nice, well to her anyway.  
  
"Tori are you sick, is there something wrong?" Sakura said sarcastically. He narrowed his eyes and growled. Sakura just laughed.  
  
Classroom  
  
"Hey Sakura," Madison said, "Where's that kawaii little Kero?"  
  
"He's mad at me for waking him up," Sakura explained.  
  
They laughed for a few seconds and then the teacher walked in. Ok class...  
  
Outside of school  
  
Meiling, Li, and Madison all met with Sakura after school.  
  
"My mother can give us all a ride home if you want." Madison suggested as her mom pulled up.  
  
"I think I'll walk," Sakura said, "I feel like I need the fresh air."  
  
The rest of the group ended up getting a ride; all except Li. Sakura didn't know he stayed behind so she just kept on walking by herself. Li decided to stay quiet and surprise Sakura.  
  
Just as Li was ready to go sneak up on Sakura, he heard the familiar voice of Madison. As Madison and the group were ready to drive around the corner, Li hopped into the bushes. He decided to be careful and just walk home.  
  
"Why did Li go with the rest, doesn't he care about me," Sakura asked herself, "I wish I could tell him that I love him."  
  
She was stopped in her tracks by a girl nearly, if not, her own age.  
  
"Who are you?" Sakura asked  
  
"I am lonely." The girl answered  
  
"Do you need something?" This girl freaked Sakura out and sent chills down her spine. Something was definitely off about this.  
  
"I know you're lonely too." She said  
  
"What are you walking about?"  
  
"I can see it in your mind; you want that boy around you." The girl smiled slyly.  
  
"H.How do you know that, you don't know anything about me?"  
  
"I know a lot about you Sakura Avalon."  
  
"So you know me, who are you?" Sakura was getting more frightened and irritated.  
  
"I am lonely."  
  
"Yes, yes, you already said that"  
  
"No! I am Lonely!!!" The girl yelled angrily.  
  
"Ok." that's all Sakura could get out before the girl came charging at her.  
  
"You will understand," she yelled, it almost sounded like she was crying. She charged up to Sakura and touched her arm; Sakura felt trapped.she felt so lonely.  
  
The girl stood there smiling as if she hadn't smiled in a million years. "I have the power!" she added then ran off.  
  
Sakura's eyes turned pure black. She went home only knowing pain and sadness. 


	2. Something's wrong

Disclaimer: Once again, I will repeat.I DON'T OWN THE STORY OR THE  
  
CHARACTERS!!....although..I wish I could own Li... ^.^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
When she got home she went up to her room without saying one single word, going straight for her bed. She sat there quietly for about 10 minutes before Kero noticed something was wrong..  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong with you?" Kero asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing..please leave me alone Kero." She then said as she fell back on her bed.  
  
Kero, trusting Sakura, came out of his drawer to play some..(you guessed it) ..video games.  
  
"Sakura, your eyes!" He was suddenly alarmed.  
  
"I don't care Kero, just LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
She was never like this. He hopped out of the window, glancing one more time at his young card captor. ~Sakura I'm worried about you~ he thought.  
  
----------------  
  
"Li, something's wrong with Sakura" Kero said out of breath.  
  
"What is it Kero??"  
  
Kero explained to Li about Sakura's eyes.  
  
Both Li and Kero stood there and thought about what to do for a little while. The room was completely silent...  
  
"I CAN'T THINK ANYMORE!!" Li yelled. "Kero, I'm going to talk to Sakura, maybe I can figure out what happened." Li explained as he changed into his uniform.  
  
Kero asked, "Li, why are you dressing up into that You're only going to go over to talk to Sakura...aren't you?"  
  
"Yes Kero, but it might take awhile...and what if a card is controlling her?" He said  
  
"You think that's what it is...I never thought of that" Kero was truly amazed at the Chinese Gaki's knowledge.  
  
"Of course not, I mean you have stuffing as a brain." Li sarcastically explained.  
  
"NO I DON'T!!"  
  
Just then he heard the door slam and Li was gone.  
  
"Argh, I can never finish a sentence with him, either he leaves or just doesn't listen." Kero sighed, "Better go make sure he'll be alright."  
  
-----------------  
  
Li arrived at Sakura's house and just stared at the front door.  
  
~I don't know if I should go in or not~ he cautiously thought ~Duh Li, get it together, she's your best friend, you have to help her if you can~ So he knocked on the door  
  
"Oh boy it's the brat" Tori said sarcastically  
  
"Where's Sakura" he asked, pushing Tori out of the way.  
  
"Upstairs, and don't be so pushy."  
  
"Argh Tori I don't have time for this" frustrated he ran upstairs.  
  
---------------  
  
Li burst open Sakura's door...... 


	3. Happening So Fast

"Sakura?" She looked exactly like Kero described her, and quite frankly, it scared Li.  
  
"Leave me alone, please!" She sounded so sad.  
  
"But, Sakura, something's wrong with you."  
  
Sakura ran past him and out of the door.  
  
"SAKURA, WAIT. WHERE ARE YOU GOING!?" Li yelled as he started running after her.  
  
"NO ONE WILL LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled back.  
  
She suddenly just stopped, giving Li the chance to catch up. He stopped just a few feet away.  
  
"Sakura is there something wrong?" he asked, fear and concern engulfing his eyes.  
  
"I've got the power." Sakura said as she turned around slowly with her head down. "YOU!" Sakura yelled as she lunged at Li.  
  
~Sakura, why are you doing this~ Li thought to himself.  
  
Li got hit in the gut really hard by Sakura, or whatever she was.  
  
He stopped himself from falling. He looked down at where his sword should be, only to find nothing.  
  
"Looking for this?" Sakura smiled, showing him his sword.  
  
"Sakura, you don't want to use that. Give it to me!"  
  
"I don't think so." She laughed evilly, walking up to Li, slowly.  
  
Li wasn't going to run away. ~ She's my friend, I can't just abandon her. I am going to help her, or die trying. ~ He explained to himself.  
  
All of a sudden, before Li knew it, Sakura was standing behind him. Within a second after her knew she was there he felt his sword slice right threw his left side of his body.  
  
"Pathetic, a person's own sword being used against him!" she exclaimed and smiled slyly.  
  
Li groaned in pain as he hit the cold ground. He felt a sharp pain flow through his back as he screamed out, telling the world of his agony.  
  
"Sakura, what's wrong, stop!" He choked out, clearly not getting through to her.  
  
She just stared at Li with her black eyes, full of emptiness.  
  
"Sakura, snap out of it, please!"  
  
She stood over top of Li.  
  
"I love you" Li shouted as pain engulfed his body once more.  
  
"What?" She was taken back, stopping in her tracks.  
  
In an instant Sakura's eyes turned normal again.  
  
"Li!!!" Sakura yelled, picking his head up off the rocky ground and placing it in her lap.  
  
"I.I'm fine Sa.Sakura. Just as I thought, th...the loneliness card. Ca.capture her Sakura." He managed to get out just as he fell unconscious.  
  
"Li?......LI!" she shouted.  
  
Sakura set down Li's limp body and turned around only to find the mysterious girl, or to be exact, the loneliness card.  
  
"I said I was lonely." She smiled slyly.  
  
"YOU DID THIS!" Sakura yelled angrily.  
  
"Oh, he's fine, he's merely unconscious, and I recall YOU stabbing him."  
  
"You were controlling me!"  
  
"Why do you protect that boy when you were lonely because of him?" The card questioned.  
  
Sakura was so frustrated she couldn't lay a hand on the card because she remembered what had happened to her before.  
  
~ How can I overcome her? ~ Sakura thought to herself. "I know!" She said suddenly.  
  
"You know what, stupid girl?" The loneliness asked.  
  
"I am not lonely anymore; as a matter of fact I LOVE LI and I also have many good friends waiting to hear from me!"  
  
"STUPID GIRL!" the loneliness' voice trailed off. She disappeared, and when she did, Sakura heard Li's sword fall to the ground. A card floated into her hands: The Loneliness.  
  
"Li," She cried, "You saved me!"  
  
----------------------------  
  
So what did ya guys think? Stupid? Prolly. This is a story I wrote so long ago, not much detail and good words, so.yah. Neways, flames accepted. Please review! One more chapter. Yes one cause when I wrote this story, again I was into get to the point. Grrrr. Younger selves eh. 


End file.
